regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 2 Episode 13
Recap Day 353 (Again) The captains are back in Sunken Landing like they had never left. They have just just loaded livestock onto their ship, the Sunken Stone. (20 chickens and 8 sheep) when the captains decide to name their sheep. December: Horse (F) and Bananeal (M), Fe: Nealalia (F) and Blacko (M), Lily: Catherine (F) and Schneal (M). Pantaji (in NPC mode): Frederica (F) and Fred (M). As they are at the docks an old lady hobbles towards their ship. It was the Sylph, old lady that gave Lily the fireball scroll back in Sand Crest. Lily and Sylph chat for a little, before Sylph tells Lily if she is ever needed, she will be in an nearby abandoned warehouse. December asks Sylph if she knows anything about Vorus Longborn. Sylph she will tell December more tomorrow. December decides that the ship will stay in harbor for a day. In the afternoon Fe and December practise sparing for 2 hours. December then shots arrow near Fe, and Fe tries to catch it but misses. Fe catches it on the 2nd attempt. Day 354 After breakfast December, Lily, & Fe head off to the abandoned warehouse and Lily knocks on the side door. Sylph invites them in. Inside the warehouse is a large cauldron. Sylph serves the party some tea. The party have forgotten Sylphs name, and she says the can call her whatever they like, so they call her Granneal. Granneal puts ingredients into the cauldron and scries on Vorus Longborn. Lily and December see in the cauldron of pictures moving across. They see Vorus is walking though an unknown abandoned building with a tall man in complicated ceremonial armor. They then see Vorus rest in a bed. Granneal says it is a location very far away. December tries putting her fingers into the water, but she gets sucked into the cauldron. Fe jumps in after. Granneal tells Lily that she will never see her friends again. Lily then jumps into the cauldron. December ages 12 years. Fe ages 14 years. Lily resists the aging. Raekwon The three captains fall from he ceiling and land in the bedroom with a bewildered Vorus Longborn. Vorus pulls a sword and demands who the 3 of them are. December says it is her, December. He says he remembers her, and demands how they found him. December says she thought Vorus would want to see her, but he asks why he would want to see her. Vorus claims the friendship things he told her were lies until he got away from her. Fe breaks open the door to the bedroom and there the a regular height guard, Frank, in platemail outside. Vorus claims not to be Vorus, but is going by the name Joff. Fe charges Frank and tries to trip him over. Lily casts sleep on Frank but it fails. Frank knocks Fe unconscious, bleeding out at -6. December walks away from Vorus and helps Fe out, and throws a dagger at Franks head and it grazes him. Lily says they yield. Vorus orders Frank to take them prisoner if they stop attacking. Frank steps forward over the Fe's body. Lily casts gliter dust on Frank, but December gets hit and is blinded instead. Frank knocks Lily down as well and she starts to bleed out at -7. December rushes back towards Vorus as Vorus yells at Frank for him to stand down. December misses but Vorus hits. Vorus again demands that December stand down. December drops her weapons. Frank starts escorting December away. December asks to heal the others, but Vorus can't see anything and says he can't heal them like this, and the medical supplies are this way. December is lead into a ruined cathedral. Vorus indicates where the medical supplies are. By the time they get back both Lily and Fe have bled to death. Vorus says he is sorry her friends died, but they attacked without warning and appeared out of nowhere. He then asks where they came from. December then goes to attack Vorus, but her knife doesn't go though the armor. Vorus outright kills December. Day 353 (Yet Again) Sunken Landing December, Lily, & Fe wake up on their ship, the Sunken Stone, like they hadn't encountered Granneal at all and they are back on day 353. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes